


Groomed

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [13]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, akificlets, hdm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: skippy, HDM AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groomed

Miri and Kelsa sat at the foot of the bed, grooming each other as their humans mirrored their pose in the bed and dozed. A shaft of light peeked in through a gap in the curtains, making Kelsa's fur gleam.

Miri's claws petted the spot until the fur lay perfectly smooth. In the bed, Kevin smiled and sighed at the feedback loop. His soft smile turned into a grin as Mike mirrored the action of his daemon, tugging gently at one curl.

Kevin fell back to sleep to the dual sensation of being groomed.


End file.
